Gogo's Pokémon Adventure
Note:This is my first fanfic Note 2:All generations will be presented in this fanfic Note 3(and most important):I have bad english Episode 1:Pick a starter! Gogo:*grabs bag*(Note:Gogo is voiceless) Mom:Are you ready yet? Gogo:*shakes head up and down* Mom:Good! Gogo:*opens door* Mom:Wait! Before you go,do you want breakfast? Gogo:*shakes head* *leaves* Ryan(Rival):Hey Gogo! Do you have running shoes? Because i will get to the lab first! Gogo:*enters lab* Ryan: ...damnit*enters lab* Prof.Omega:Hello,young future trainers! My name is Prof.Omega- Ryan:Blah blah blah you were a serious PKMN trainer blah blah blah people use PKMN as pets blah blah blah now you have 3 left Gogo:? Prof.Omega:Well...choose one Gogo: ...*smells middle Pokèball* (It smells like a turtle...) *grabs Pokèball* Ryan:I'll take this one! *grabs left pokeball* Gogo:*opens Pokèball* ! Squirtle:Squirtle squirtle! Gogo: :) Ryan:*opens Pokèball* What is THIS? Bulbasaur:Saur! Prof.Omega:(Poor Charmander...) Ryan:Hey Gogo! How about we test our Pokèmon outside? Gogo:*"Yes"* -Both go outside- Ryan:Alright! Go Bulbasaur! Gogo: ...*presses button on Pokèball* BULBASAUR used Leaf! It's not very effective... SQUIRTLE used Bubble! A critical hit! BULBASAUR used Tackle! It's super effective! SQUIRTLE used Pain Split! SQUIRTLE is healed! BULBASAUR used Bite! Squirtle:AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SQUIRTLE used Bubblebeam! It's super effective! BULBASAUR fainted! Ryan:Damnit!*returns Bulbasaur* Gogo: :D *returns Squirtle* Ryan:Well,time to go,smell ya later*goes to tall grass* Gogo:*goes to tall grass* Pidgey:Pidgey! To be continued... Episode 2:Pokèmon hunt! Gogo:! Pidgey:*flies away* Gogo: TT...!*sees a Weedle* *sents out Squirtle* Wild WEEDLE appeared! SQUIRTLE used Bubble! It's not very effective... WEEDLE used Poison! SQUIRTLE is now poisoned! SQUIRTLE was hurt by Poison! SQUIRTLE used Water Gun! WEEDLE used Tackle! It's not very effective... SQUIRTLE was hurt by Poison! Gogo: *throws Pokèball at Weedle* *catches Weedle* :D -Meanwhile,at Prof.Omega's lab...- Omega:So...you want this Pokèmon? Xener:It's the only one,so...DUH! Omega:There! Have it! Xener:Hmph...*presses button on Pokèball* Charmander:Char! Xener:Cool! Omega:Now,go! Xener:Alright,alright...jesus...*leaves lab* -Back with Gogo- Gogo:*buys some Rare Candies and Pokèballs* Cashier:So you want some Rare Candies and Pokèballs? Gogo: ... Cashier:It's 10.000 Pokèdollars Gogo: ...*leaves Pokèmart* Cashier:Hey! You didn't pay! Come back! ...*sigh* I hate this job...nobody pays! Gogo:*gives some Rare Candies to Squirtle and Weedle* Squirtle(to Weedle):Squirtle,Squirtle! Weedle(to Squirtle):Wee...Weedle *white light covers Weedle* Gogo:! What? WEEDLE is evolving! WEEDLE evolved into KAKUNA! Gogo: :D Squirtle: 0_0 -Meanwhile,with Ryan...- Ryan:Yes! I catched a Nidorino! Bulbasaur:Bulbasaur -.-(It's the only one you catched -.-) Bulbasaur,Bulbasaur!(Probably Gogo catched 5...you're an idiot) Ryan:Let's see...Pokètranslator.........YOU SON OF A- -Back with Gogo- Gogo:*buys bike* Man:Now pay! It's 100.000.000.000.000.000 Pokèdollars! Gogo: -.- Man:I know,i know...take it,it's free...i just want to become billionarie! Gogo:*leaves* *goes into tall grass* ! *stops* A wild RALTS appeared! KAKUNA used String Shot! RALTS is now trapped and cannot attack! KAKUNA used Headbutt! It's super effective! Gogo: *throws Pokèball* *catches Ralts* :D *sees another Pokèmon* :O Scyther:Scyther! To be continued... Episode 3:The first gym Gogo:*sents out Squirtle* A wild SCYTHER appeared SQUIRTLE used Water Gun! It's not very effective... SCYTHER used X-Scissor! SQUIRTLE used Bite! SCYTHER used Swords Dance! SQUIRTLE used Bubble SCYTHER used Physco(i don't know how it is spelled :S) Cut! It's super effective SQUIRTLE used Tackle! Gogo:*throws Pokèball* *catches Scyther* :D -Meanwhile,with Xener...- Xener:Go,Riolu! Brock:Go,Geodude! RIOLU used Aura Sphere! It's super effective! GEODUDE used Earthquake! A critical hit! RIOLU fainted! Xener:Go,Charmeleon! CHARMELEON used Ember! It's not very effective... GEODUDE used Earthquake! A critical hit! CHARMELEON fainted! Xener:My last Pokèmon...Go,Gardevoir! GARDEVOIR used Physic! It's super effective! GEODUDE used Double-Edge! It's super effective! GARDEVOIR fainted! Xener:Aw,COME ON! -Back with Gogo- Ralts:*evolves into Kirlia* Gogo: ...*sees Xener come out of Brock's Gym* Xener: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-...no...calm down Xener,calm down... Gogo: ? Xener:What are you looking at? Oh,wait! You have Pokèmon? Let's battle then! Trainer XENER wants to fight! Gogo:*sents out Kakuna* Kakuna:Kaku! Xener:Go,Riolu! Riolu:Riol! KAKUNA used Poison! RIOLU is now poisoned! RIOLU is hurted by Poison! RIOLU used Blaze Kick! But it failed! KAKUNA used Headbutt! It's super effective! RIOLU is hurted by Poison! RIOLU fainted! Xener:Go,Gardevoir! KAKUNA used U-Turn! It's not very effective... Gogo:*sents out Kirlia* GARDEVOIR used String Shot! KIRLIA is now trapped! GARDEVOIR used Dynamic Punch! It's MEGA effective! KIRLIA fainted! Gogo:*sents out Scyther* SCYTHER used X-Scissor! It's super effective! GARDEVOIR fainted! Xener:Go,Charmeleon! CHARMELEON used Ember! A critical hit! SCYTHER fainted! Gogo:*sents out Kakuna* KAKUNA used String Shot! But it failed! CHARMELEON used Fire Ring! It's super effective! KAKUNA fainted! Gogo:*sents out Wartortle* WARTORTLE used Hydro Pump! It's MEGA effective! CHARMELEON fainted! Xener:That was a good fight! Gogo: :D Xener:Here,have this Dawn Stone,show it to your Kirlia Gogo:*sents out Kirlia* Kirlia:Kirlia!*white light covers Kirlia* What? KIRLIA is evolving! KIRLIA evolved into GALLADE! Gogo:! Xener:Well,good luck! Sorry,my fingers hurt,i'll try finishing this episode someday...Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Series